


Still recovering

by Rin_chan32



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Momoharu gift exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Maki wakes up to a nightmare about her life in the Killing Game, but leans to her family to get her to stop thinking about it
Relationships: Kaito Momota/Maki Harukawa
Kudos: 22





	Still recovering

Maki’s eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed in a panic, leaning on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around her room and expected to be in the dark grey room with checkers plastered on the wall, a small tv surrounded by megaphones in the top corner of the room. But instead of that, she was in the complete opposite setting than what she expected to be in when she woke up. Pale walls with matching dressers, couple of bookshelves with globes, planets and fake awards, and multiple pictures spread out on the walls that included messy crayon drawings. There was a tv, but it was large and pressed against the wall as it stood above a tv stand that had stuff laying on the surface including a remote someone probably lost last night. A desk with a pile of papers and office supplies were messily stacked, and the bed she was on was bigger than she remembered it being, plus there wasn’t a river of long, messy brown hair around her. A sigh left her lips as she laid back down and ran her fingers through her short hair. 

She looked at the ceiling and looked to the slightly cracked door when she heard laughter coming from a different room. Her body tensed up, her mind thinking that she was going to go outside and see someone that will make her feel worried again. She got ready to toughen herself up like she always used to her, before she realized that there wasn’t a threat outside of the room. She was home and more than perfectly safe in the walls that surrounded her now, she wasn’t in the killing game anymore and lived her own life now.

It’s been around 4 years since the 53rd killing game ended and since they got to go and do the things that they wanted to do in their lives. The people behind the entire event made it similar to a virtual reality from something they heard about that happened years ago to another group of kids. By the time her, Shuichi, and Himiko managed to get out, everyone else who was there with them were already gone and relocated to different parts of the country. They said that they did that so they wouldn't interact and start conflict and allow things to go out of hand and actually harm someone. They all kept their distance from each other before that only rule went out of the window and they all started hanging out and whatnot.

Kaede was the person who actually reached out to everyone and arranged something to where they could all interact and try to rebuild burnt bridges. Of course, it didn’t work that well in the first few tries since a lot of people just refused to show up for perfectly valid reasons. It took almost half a year until everyone was comfortable enough to gather up and be together for once. It was at that get together party that they were forced to go to, that was when she got her chance to meet Kaito again after months of avoidance. They started from the very beginning before they started to date, keeping everything that happened during the killing game away and acted like it never happened. And before they knew it, they got married, had a child, and completely changed their lives from what it was when they got back from the killing game.

Although they never talked about the killing game and what happened between them or anyone else, the both of them started to change in different ways. Kaito, who was one of those annoying jocks previously, slowly shifted during the months as they spent more time together. Maki noticed after they moved in together the sudden peak of interest to planetariums and space, always asking questions about how things worked in the world. He actually wanted to go out and look up at the stars and try to name all of the constellation in the sky, and just made them up if he didn’t know what they were. He got better at actually knowing that they are and certain terminology, but still pointed at the sky and named then silly names just to put a smile on her face. But Maki, on the other hand, didn’t want to be like the same person who she was when she was locked up in the killing game. She didn’t have a secret stash of automatic weapons in the walls or went out and killed people at night. She didn’t want to be that person who was a stuck up, private girl who only realized she met her future husband weeks before he died. 

The female cut off her long hair the moment she had her freedom available to her, no longer wearing her little hair clip anymore. She still had stored away somewhere, but it was rare to see it in her hair in the house in public. 

It also wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to have flashbacks about what went on in the school. Kaito, trying to a “strong man”, shrugged it off and acted like it didn’t affect him whatsoever. “It happened in the past, it ain’t going to hurt me anymore” he’d say every time he’d remember something he didn’t like. It made her mad at the fact at how forgiving he was about the entire thing, being understandable about the entire thing. He acted like he wasn’t put in an execution and killed in front of everybody. Maki kept telling him that if that were her she would’ve forgive anyone, but maybe that’s just her. 

She pushed her blankets aside and got out of her bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the cold floors. A small groan left her tightly closed lips as she stretched and opened the door before walking out. Her lips curled into a smile seeing her husband most definitely making a huge mess in the kitchen and her child standing on a chair. The child’s taro colored hair out into a stubby ponytail and having an oversized shirt on her small figure, the back of the shot behind tied back with a rubber band so it wouldn’t fall off. Her husband was crouched down slightly to whisper something to the child next to him, both not noticing that the other was awake and watching their secret activities going on. 

Maki walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter, looking at the mess before she looked up at her family. “What are you doing?”

Kaito let out a yelp and dropped whatever he was holding, just making a bigger mess than what he had made before she intervened. “N-Nothing!” He exclaimed as he hid whatever he had in the bowl. In the brief second that she saw whatever was in it, it looked like batter but she couldn’t really say for sure since it was quick moment.

She hummed before she reached over and grabbed one of the utensils that laid on the countertop in front on them. “Really, because it looks like you’re just making a big mess.”

Kaito struggled to find the right words to say before he sighed and decided to give up. “Fine, we were-”

“No, don’t tell mommy!” The child next to him exclaimed, jumping on the chair and pulling on her father's shirt and continued to do so until he got to her height. And then in a hushed whisper she added “we promised not to tell her. We have to keep our promise, okay?”

They whispered back and forth for a minute before her child-like husband stood back up and cleared his throat. “Sorry babe, there has been a change of plans. We have decided not to tell you because…” 

“Because?”

He whipped around and continued to whisper with his daughter before he turned back to her. “We’re not going to tell you because we made an agreement and signed off on it?”

Maki raised her eyebrow as she lightly laughed, “did you? Where is the document that you signed off on?”

“I’ll get it!” The small kid exclaimed, sliding off the chair and running into another room. 

Kaito let out a loud laugh before he stretched and moved to hug his wife, kissing her cheek and leaving his lips there. “How did you sleep?”

“I did good before around the time I woke up.”

He hummed and pulled away to look at her, “why? Did you have another nightmare?”

She buried her head in his chest and nodded, “Yea, it was the same as usual.”

He planted another kiss on the top of her head as is arms tightened around her. “Don’t worry about it, nothing is going to happen to us anymore.”

She wanted to protest and tell him otherwise, but she knew that he was right. A small sigh left her lips as she nodded and softly muttered “yea.” They didn’t have that much time to stand there in silence before their daughter came back. A slightly crumpled sheet of paper in her tiny hands as she waved it in the air. She climbed back onto the stool and set the paper along with a pen on the counter. 

Kaito let go of Maki and went over to his daughter, his voice low in a whisper once again. She leaned on the counter and watched him spell out each word letter by letter for the small girl, a smile appearing on her lips. Once they were done spelling and messing writing stuff down on the now, her husband gave her their fake document with their names on it. Maki looked at them before she looked at the document and placed it back on the counter. “Okay, I’ll let you guys keep your secret.” She said with a small smile as she went back to her room. 

She went to the messy desk with a small sigh, opening up a folder with a stack of papers. When she left the doors of the killing game she decided to become a teacher to younger kids. A part of that decision was so she didn’t have to deal with teenagers. Kaito mostly stayed at home with their daughter so she can be entertained while she was gone. He also did stuff around the house so Maki didn’t have to worry about it too much when she got back. Sometimes, not too often though, he’ll grade stuff for her she’s she tired from working. 

She got around halfway through the stack before her child came back into the room. “Mommy, your surprise is ready.”

Maki smiled before she nodded, grabbing her daughter's hand and going with her outside of her room to be with her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late and probably not good. My mental health hasn’t been all that good the past few months so it was hard for me to write something. I do hope that you enjoy what I made and that you have an amazing Christmas and New Year


End file.
